


Husband’s Dress

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Dresses, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and their mother make a gift for Lefou
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Husband’s Dress

Lefou blinked as Stanley’s hands fell away from his eyes, adjusting to his vision returning to see what was on display before him. His cheeks burned a dull red and he reached out, lightly touching one of the puffy sleeves of the dress on the mannequin before him. “This is for me?” he asked.

Stanley smiled brightly as they nodded their head. “Maman helped me get the colors but I worked on the rest of it myself!” they said. “Do you like it, chouchou?” they asked, clasping their hands together.

He looked from his spouse back to the dress. It was the same pink color as his favorite ribbon he wore around his neck. It wasn’t as big or stylish as the dresses Stanley favored but it was obvious that Stanley had taken Lefou’s own comfort and body shape in mind when they made it. It would be slimming on Lefou’s body without looking overly big, showing off the parts of his body he liked and smoothing down the ones he did not.

“It’s beautiful,” Lefou whispered. He turned back to Stanley and smiled. “Help me put it on?”

“Now?”

“Oui!”

Stanley smiled brightly and set to work taking the dress off of the mannequin while Lefou undressed to his underclothing. “You don’t need a corset or stays with this one,” they said, “I made it so that the cloth itself is smoothing because I know you wouldn’t want to wear such things for long.”

Lefou hummed softly as he was helped into the dress. He smiled at the soft material against his skin. This was one of the reasons Stanley said they enjoyed wearing dresses too. The material was always so much softer than what was commonly used for pants. He stood still as Stanley laced up the back, fighting the urge to look into the mirror until they were finished. He wanted to wait until everything was just right.

“Bon! Here we are!” Stanley placed their hands on his shoulders and turned Lefou towards the mirror. “What do you think, mon cher?”

Lefou stared at his reflection. Slowly a smile spread on his face and he laughed, looking at Stanley over his shoulder. “Mon cher et ma cherie! It’s gorgeous!” he said.

“I know you don’t like to wear them as much as I do but…”

“I think I shall wear this tonight,” Lefou said.

“Really?” Stanley asked in surprise.

“Oui, I want everyone to see the dress my spouse made for me!” Lefou said with a nod. He laughed as Stanley threw their arms around him, leaning back against him. “My gorgeous and talented spouse!” he softly praised.

“Only because I have you as a muse and inspiration,” Stanley countered.


End file.
